maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Beretta
Beretta or 9mm Pistol 'is default and signature weapon used by Max Payne. It is replaced by the PT92 in Max Payne 3. Overview Although the 9mm pistol has mediocre accuracy and damage, ammo is often very abundant, and with dual-wield the 9mm's rate of fire is second only to the dual Ingrams. Early in Max Payne's first two adventures in 2001 and 2003, the 9mm is his weapon of choice as other ammo types are scarce and the Ingram and shotgun are not as reliable in mid-to-long distance battles. The 9mm is capable of headshots at extreme close range; these will incapacitate an enemy despite the low damage. Always good as a backup; in case Max Payne runs out of ammo for something else, he will probably have these to rely on as ammo is so abundant. The 9mm, mostly depends on range, can kill people with three or four shots. Usage The Beretta is widely used all over the worlds, by police & army forces, as well by criminals and gangs. The handgun's cheap cost and common ammo makes it easily obtainable. The Beretta is the main sidearm of the New York City Police Department, and most of the department's police officers carry the handgun. The Beretta is most notably known to be the main handgun and weapon of choice of NYPD detective Max Payne. Payne used the Beretta during most of his life as a policeman, including in events such as his 2001 revenge quest and the 2003 Cleaner Case. By 2012, Max has began to use the Brazilian counterpart of the Beretta, the PT92. Behind the scenes *The 9mm pistol is the most basic gun in the first two games, and is common early on. It is rarely missing throughout the story. All the NYPD cops and the Cleaners early on have a simple 9mm pistol, but it proves to be obsolete later in the game when the player facing commandos with expensive automatics. *Max Payne is always shown holding his 9mm pistol in cutscenes, even if it's out of ammo, or if he has a much better weapon. It can thus be argued that the 9mm is Max's signature weapon; also alluding to his occupation as a cop. *In reality, the NYPD does not authorize the Beretta to be carried by police. The police in the game would be shown armed with a Glock 19, Sig Sauer P226, or Smith and Wesson 5946. However, it can be assumed that Max, an unorthodox detective, would carry a weapon of his choice. * When playing the New York Minute mode or chapter selection mode in ''Max Payne, on the chapter Hidden Truths, Max will find himself with a single 9mm pistol with twenty rounds-faced with five enemies. A combination of careful aiming and melee should be applied in this situation lest Max find himself with an empty gun. * The firing sound of the 9mm Pistol in Max Payne is used for the Pistol in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. ''Max Payne 3'' In Max Payne 3, the 9mm pistol's model is seems to change from Beretta 92FS to the Brazilian Taurus PT92 AFS, a handgun based upon the Beretta. The reason why the weapon's model was changed is because the game is set in Brazil. Its in-game name is '''PT92. es:Pistola 9mm Category: Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Max Payne 1 Weapons Category:Max Payne 2 Weapons